


The Butterfly Gambit

by XionChance



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Mass Crossover, Other, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Trans Star Butterfly, Trans Xion, everybody's trans ofc, genderfluid Marco Diaz, it's in the background though, romance isn't really the focus so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XionChance/pseuds/XionChance
Summary: Sora is dead, and his friends are scattered. Destiny needs a backup plan. Meanwhile, Maleficent has collected the magical princess of Mewni in her quest to gather the Princesses of Heart. In this, she made a grave miscalculation of the girl's power, a mistake that the Light will seize. And so a new journey begins.This is my shamelessly self-indulgent fandom-smashing fic, so it's gonna get wild, be warned. Not just Disney worlds here, this is an ode to all fiction I love.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 4





	The Butterfly Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> I've been huge into Star Vs. lately and I've always wanted to do a big fun multiverse romp so here we are. I plan to be self-indulgent and not worry about it because honestly I need a comfort project in these trying times. I hope you all end up enjoying it, too.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Star Vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Disney and Daron Nefcy. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. All other properties contained within belong to their respective rights holders. I do not stand to profit from this work in any way.

_...But don’t be afraid. _

_ All it takes to push back the Darkness is the smallest light. _

* * *

  
  


Waking up really groggy and still surrounded by a dark room was nothing new to Star Butterfly. It was pushing it to expect a  _ normal  _ 14-year-old to have a healthy sleep schedule, and Star’s eccentricities did not help the matter. Nightmares were no stranger either. Granted, they were generally more about school than running around on stained glass platforms and being swallowed by darkness, but that was a minor detail.

What made it click for Star that she wasn't where she was supposed to be, though, was the otherworldly green glow coming from the center of the room. When she turned her head, she saw a black-robed, horned figure with a staff surrounded by green flames.

She was trying to process what was going on when she noticed she was floating in midair, got startled and started flailing wildly.  _ "Whoa!" _

The figure turned sharply and quickly strode over to Star's side. She looked in shock. "What are you doing awake, child…?" she said, a bit incredulously.

Star stared into the woman's eyes. "...Wait. Am I being kidnapped?"

"You're supposed to be  _ asleep." _

"Thaaaat's not really an answer, like, I'm just trying to orient myself here and--"

The woman slammed her staff on the floor, and Star felt her body lock up rigidly, the flailing stopping immediately. Then the woman began to circle her, with eyes narrowed. "How could you, a mere  _ child,  _ resist the magic of  _ me _ , the Mistress of All Evil?"

Star's eyes widened. "So that's not an encouraging name, I'll admit!"

The woman towered over her now, as if threatening to swallow her whole. "Indeed. You have crossed  _ Maleficent,  _ Princess Butterfly. It wasn't personal, previously… just needed you in stasis… but now, I see you're a threat. I will have to take your heart  _ directly." _

"Whoa, nope, nope, not today!" Star struggled against whatever magic was holding her, trying to reach for her pocket. "I won't let you--"

Maleficent laughed a little, pulling something out. "Reaching for this…?"

Star looked up. Her  _ wand.  _ Somehow, it hadn't changed in Maleficent's hands as it normally would, so she instantly recognized it. "...Give that  _ back!" _

More laughter from Maleficent. "It is merely good practice to disarm a prisoner…!"

...Her dimensional scissors. No way Maleficent found those. She kept struggling, and sure enough, her fingers latched onto the handle. She managed a snip in her pocket, not bothering to pull it out. The brief rift in dimensions was just enough to disrupt the magic holding her, sending her falling onto the stonework below.

Which hurt just as much as it sounds like, but there weren't many other options.

Again, Maleficent was taken aback.  _ "How?" _

Star pulled herself up, trying to make her side clutching in pain look badass. She was maybe too young and cute to pull it off, but the attempt was made. "I'm Star Butterfly  _ owowow,  _ Princess of Mewni  _ owow…  _ this isn't my first time…"

Maleficent raised her staff. "That's it. Your life is at an  _ end,  _ child."

A bolt of green lightning shot out of the staff, and Star just barely managed to dodge it. She pulled out the scissors again and cut through the air, cutting a portal straight back to her room. She could come back with Marco and--

It didn't open to her room. Air started rushing into the portal, as if she had opened into empty space, forcing her to seal it quickly.

She blinked. "...Huh! Usually really accurate with that thing."

Maleficent smiled, a sinister smile that made Star's stomach churn. "Oh, child… you were perfectly accurate… your world is long gone."

Star stood in shock for a moment. "...I'm just gonna open up that portal home now."

Another cut. Another hole into empty space she had to immediately seal back shut.

Maleficent looked amused, almost. "Child, your world is  _ dead.  _ Swallowed by the Darkness."

Star started shaking, the scissors falling out of her hands and to the ground. "No…"

Maleficent raised the staff once more. “Don’t worry about your old family and friends. You shall soon  _ join them!” _

As another bolt of energy shot out of the staff and rushed towards her, Star couldn’t move out of the way. She could only feel the rush of emotions overtaking her. Grief, sorrow, confusion. Anger.  _ Rage.  _ **_Absolute fury._ **

She felt something appear in her hand. It felt like a handle. On instinct, she raised it up in front of her right before the bolt reached her. It was only as it absorbed all of the energy of the blast that she realized it wasn’t her wand.

In her hands was a giant key. It looked a lot like her wand--the hilt was flanked by two wings, and the end of it looked just like the star on her staff, with the addition of a crown sticking out the side for teeth. There was a keychain that ended with a little pink heart, inscribed with the words  _ Soaring Butterflies.  _ A majestic name for a majestic weapon.

Again, Maleficent seemed incredulous. “A  _ Keyblade?!” _

Star was just as shocked. “I-i-is that what this is called?”

Maleficent launched another bolt, looking desperate this time. She was clearly done toying with her food. This time, Star caused the bolt to ricochet into a nearby tapestry, setting it ablaze with green flames. Then she lunged forward, tacking Maleficent to the ground.

The shock was gone. Now anger filled her once again. She raised her Keyblade, ready to swing it down. “What did you do to my  _ world?!” _

Maleficent  _ howled  _ and grabbed Star by the shirt, tossing her aside and into the wall like a ragdoll. She pulled herself up, dusting herself off and regaining her posture… but not her composure. Her face was the angriest Star had ever seen another being.

“Your world is shrouded in  _ Darkness,  _ Star Butterfly!” Flames rose up around Maleficent, higher than before. “Now  _ drown in it!” _

More green bolts flew at Star now, in quick succession. She only barely managed to dodge them. Even with the emotions swirling inside her, she could tell she was outclassed. She needed to get out of here, fast.

She looked to the scissors on the ground and rushed for them, sliding across the ground and just under a ball of green flame. She grabbed them and tore open a new portal. She didn’t have anywhere in mind--she just needed out of here.

“All right,” she shouted. “It’s been real traumatizing fun, but I’m out of here…!”

A sinister male voice spoke next to her. “Not yet.”

She was about to slip through the portal without even registering that when she felt something grab her by the wrist,  _ tight,  _ causing her to scream in pain and drop the scissors. She looked to her left. 

Toffee’s reptilian face, complete with the usual faux-stoic yet smug expression, was unmistakable.

He leaned in close. “I thought I warned her about your scissors… oh, well…”

Star kicked at Toffee’s arm, and he let go… giving her a quick shove. She didn’t have time to catch her balance, and she fell right through. No wand, no scissors, just herself, out into the wild multiverse, scared and alone.

* * *

  
  


Maleficent somehow managed to stop herself from smiting Toffee where he stood. Just barely. “You  _ idiot! _ We’ve lost her!”

Toffee shook his head as he closed the portal. “I warned you how troublesome she is. I couldn’t stop her. So, I did the next best thing--I stranded her.”

“She will simply escape,” Maleficent said.

Toffee laughed, holding up the scissors. “Not without these, she won’t be. Not anytime soon. The time it would take her to get anything that could remotely get her offworld will be well long enough for us to gather the other princesses. When that’s done, we simply come to collect.”

Maleficent narrowed her eyes. “You better know what you’re doing, Toffee. If you fail me, I will not hesitate.”

Toffee smiled. “You won’t be disappointed.”


End file.
